Pokémon: The Final Hour
by YellowFlash560
Summary: An alternate universe fic [AU]. The Pokémon world is torn apart. Team Rocket has a new leader. Magma & Aqua cause a world war. Ash & his friends must save the world from Armageddon. R&R please. [Advanceshipping & Pokeshipping]
1. Prolouge

Pokémon: The Final Hour 

Genré: Action Adventure, Fantasy, Drama, Bits of Romance

Rating: PG-13/T due to lots of intense violence (it's a little graphic), profanity

Other Warnings: There will be character deaths. Things inspire a lot of this fanfic are from Final Fantasy. So there will be a lot of fantasy stuff, like mythical stuff, magic, and lots of weapon fighting. If you don't like a Pokémon story with all that kind of stuff, DON'T READ THIS FIC.

Background: This fanfic is an alternate universe. That means the characters and setting will be changed a lot but still relate to the anime and movies. There are three major regions in the world known as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh (go figure). The world is in a state of war. The only way to survive this war is to become skilled in the art of fighting & survival. Most people of the planet are Pokémon trainers, mercenaries, soldiers, or a blend of all three.

Some things to note:

Italics represent character thoughts.

-Name- represent character POV's or backgrounds.

((Comment)) are my comments put into this fic usually for the purpose of explaining something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I wouldn't be writing a fanfic if I did.

**Prolouge**

_This world was born from the darkness,_

_And it shall end in the darkness._

_The planet will crumble…_

_The Pokémon shall rebel…_

_Armageddon is upon us._

-Ash-

Ash grew up in a family of four. His parents also adopted a girl when Ash was around the age of 4. At the time, his adopted sister was 1 year old making Ash older by 3 years. When Ash was a mere boy of 9, his father started to train him in the art of survival. His father taught him from subjects of surviving in the wilderness to many aspects of sword fighting. Everyday, he would pick up a sword and practice with his father. There were times in the night where his parents would be fast asleep and he would be outside sword training. At the age of 11, Ash started on his Pokémon journey to become the greatest Pokémon master ever. A few months after he had started his journey, his father would venture around the world as a mercenary. When Ash was 15, the entire planet was in a world war. Since his father was a mercenary, he was being constantly hired to help out during battles of the war. Two new forces rose during this time period, Team Magma and Team Aqua. Both forces had the same dream of creating a better world but sought different ways to attain that dream. Their conflicts would involve one or another. Team Magma & Aqua went around the world slaughtering other cities and villages to find the Blue & Red Orb. The Kanto military fought against these teams. Thus, the war started. An old organization, Team Rocket, became also involved in the war. Their main objective was global domination. Pokémon leagues were cancelled due to the ongoing war so Ash decided to give up on becoming a Pokémon Master.

The Present:

Ash is now 19 years old and a mercenary of the Kanto military. He resides in Pewter City where he leads a rough life of battling. Many days, he would be called on by the military to join their armies in certain battles or defend other cities & villages. As a full-fledged mercenary, he would do so. His reputation among the world was big due to his mercenary work of always getting the job done. Part of his reputation was also due to his father being a famous Swordsman. Ash is also a Master Swordsman and an excellent Pokémon trainer. His adopted sister, Claire, is also his mercenary sidekick and Pikachu is his most valued Pokémon.

-May-

May was born to a poor family in Petalburg Village. Petalburg Village was very limited on technology. Most of the people there survived as being merchants or farmers. May's parents were farmers and also sold crops out in the market. Growing up, May had a hard life in Petalburg working at a young age to help support her family. By the time her brother, Max, was born, their family was no longer poor. Max was younger than May by 2 years and at the age of 15, Max traveled to a school in Saffron City to become a Pokémon Mage (Sorceror). May stayed at home with her parents helping with the income to support the family. She was a flower girl. Day and night, she would grow and tend to her flower garden and then go around town selling flowers. Her flowers weren't any ordinary flowers either. Merchants traveling the world would sell her seeds and she would grow some of the most rare flowers to be found in the Kanto region.

((Petalburg Village is in the Kanto region in this fic.))

The Present:

May is now 18 years old. A year had gone by ever since the journey of her brother, Max, had begun. She is still working as a flower girl. Little does she know, a certain man will make his appearance in her life and forever change it…


	2. The Saviors

Pokémon: The Final Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 1: The Saviors

_A long time ago,_

_In a land far away, _

_There lived a young man whose destiny was to save the entire world from Armageddon…_

It was a sunny day in Petalburg Village as May walked through the marketplace doing her usual job selling flowers. She also took the time to gaze around at the fabulous products the merchants brought to the village. Sometimes, she wished she could travel and live a life of adventure and fortune. However, she knew she had to stay home in her village to help support her family. Her brother Max went to Saffron City nearly a year ago to study the art of magic. May sighed as she continued to stroll around. She started to look up at the sky because it was no longer sunny. The bright, beautiful sunlight was coming to a close, as the clouds started moving in. The sky was getting more cloudy and dark.

_I better get back home._

Outside near the perimeter of the small village, a hoard of men in red hooded uniforms watched. They watched atop a high cliff with their eyes trailing the people of the village. The leader of the group had a cape attached to his hood. He was standing nearest to the edge of the cliff with his arms crossed in a serious matter.

"So when do we advance, Admin Tabitha?" asked one of the men.

"In a minute," replied Tabitha.

He smirked as he started studying the buildings and entrances of the village. He was planning an attack, after all. His hood shadowed his evil eyes of dark intentions as he turned to face his crew. They all eagerly awaited their Admin's order.

"Move out now, Team Magma!" ordered Tabitha.

The grunts nodded and headed out toward the village with their Pokémon, each in their own style. Some of them leaped down the cliff with the help of their Pokémon while others flew on their flying Pokémon or rode on their Mightyenas.

May continued to walk home. She was only a minute away from it. Suddenly, the first scream of the attack was heard. After that, an explosion occurred in the building near her as she fell on the ground. People started panicking and running for their lives in the village. The village was under attack! May quickly got up and examined the scene around her. A few dead bodies lay around on the cold ground staring into nothingness. May screamed and ran to her house. On her way home, most of the buildings were lit on fire. The fire would soon expand to destroy the entire village. As soon as May opened the door to her home, her parents stood there facing a Team Magma Grunt. He held a broadsword towards May's father, Norman at neck point. The Magma Grunt shifted his sight towards her.

"DAD!" screamed May in fear.

When the Grunt looked towards May, Norman made a move and punched the Grunt in his head causing him to fall backwards and dropping the sword. Norman swiftly picked up the broadsword and stabbed the Grunt through his stomach. Blood gushed everywhere as the Grunt made an shocking expression on his face. He groaned and slowly his life started to fade away. The blood ran along the tiles of the floor and started to reach May's feet. She was too busy crying to notice the blood at her feet.

"May!" yelled her father. "You have to get out of here! NOW!"

May felt a presence behind her and started to turn around. A Magma Grunt with an axe held his weapon high and was about to strike her. She screamed as the Magma Grunt dropped dead before her eyes. May inspected closer as she saw a dagger pierced into the back of his neck. Blood started to ooze out of the body as May ran back into the house. Someone had killed the Grunt. She saw her savior, the man who killed the Grunt, step into the walkway of the door.

"You people have to escape this village," said the young man.

May started to observe her savior more in detail. He was a young man, probably about the age of nineteen. He wore a blue short-sleeved hooded jacket with a black shirt under. He sported blue jeans and a red cap on his head. Under his hat was where his jet-black hair shone with their rigid edges and spikes. In his right hand, he was wielding a large straight sword. Standing right beside his leg was his companion Pokémon, a Pikachu. The stranger pulled his dagger out of the dead Grunt's neck and cleaned it off with a cloth. He motioned for May & her parents to follow him and he ran off. They decided to follow him.

In another area of the village, Claire stood on a high hill aiming her bow and arrow at some Magma Grunts. She had a very clear view and killed several of them by piercing their head or neck. Being Ash's younger adopted sister, she was trained in archery ever since she was young. At the age of 16, Claire was quite a skilled beauty. Her blonde hair was tied into a spiky ponytail while she left her messy and spiky bangs to cover her eyes. Claire wore a blue short-sleeved hooded sweatshirt with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. She also wore jeans similar to her brother, Ash, but in a girl trend. A Plusle stood next to her and watched as her trainer shot down Magma Grunts one by one. Claire moved to another high point near the border of the village and looked around. She spotted her older brother, Ash, running down one of the clear roads of the village with his sword unsheathed. With her Plusle following her, she climbed onto a building rooftop and took aim at a group of Magma Grunts running towards her brother.

Ash ran forward and stopped before two Magma Grunts. They were grinning at him, probably suspecting he would be killed so easily. Oh, how wrong they were. The Grunt with the chain dashed forward and lashed his chain whip at Ash. Ash blocked with his sword as the chain swung around and gripped tightly to the blade. The other Grunt had an axe and leapt forward to strike Ash. Ash moved forward and ducked under the attack and gave a hard kick to the Grunt still holding the chain. With another quick movement, he swung his sword around the Grunt binding him with his own chain whip. Pikachu then shocked the chain whip conducting the Grunt thus electrocuting him massively. Ash pulled with his sword and swung the Grunt still attached to the sword from the chain into a nearby building wall. The Grunt crashed through and fell unconscious. The Magma Grunt with the axe dove towards Ash again attempting to assault Ash madly. The young swordsman side rolled from the attack and blocked any other incoming attacks. Pikachu then ran towards the Grunt and impacted his head onto the Grunt's stomach. The Magma Grunt stumbled and fell backward. He quickly got up and ran towards Ash again. The two weapons clashed together as their faces glared at each other from a few inches away.

May & her parents watched this amazing battle hoping that the swordsman (Ash) would win for their survival. Ash grinned as the Magma Grunt was struck in the back of the head by an arrow. Claire gave Ash a peace sign and a wink to say she was the one who shot the arrow. Ash gave a thumb up to his adopted sister and dashed off towards the exit of the village. A huge building crashed upon the exit and started to blaze as the fire spread even more. It was blocking their only escape. The enormous fire blocking their path crackled as Ash reached for a Pokéball from his belt.

"Squirtle!" said Ash. "Help me out! Water Gun the fire!"

"Squirtle, Squirt!" replied the Pokémon.

Squirtle started blasting the large fire with his immense water gun. The fire started to die out and Ash made a gesture for the survivors to follow him. In a state of desperation, they followed him out of the village. Claire caught up with her brother and ran beside him. They didn't stop running until they were almost a mile away from the scene. By that time, it started to rain heavily. The rain would eventually put out the fire of the village. However, once the fire would be out, there would be nothing there except ashes. May and her parents had a look of fear and deep sadness in their eyes. Ash watched from afar as the family started to sob from their unfortunate event. Claire walked up to May and started to pat her on the back to comfort her from the bad situation. Ash turned around and started to walk towards May. He stood before her eye to eye with a serious look.

"Come with me," he said, "if you want to live."

End of Chapter 1.


	3. Guild Matters

Pokémon: The Final Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Author's Note: The reason this story took so long to update is was because I had given up on it. But after reading some more Pokémon fics, I realized I had a good thing going here. So I decided to come back and update with another chapter.

Chapter Two: Guild Matters

Ash had arrived at the city at Pewter City along with Pikachu, May, Claire, and May's parents. The guards had noticed it was Ash and opened the gates for him to enter. He hid his face under a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck. They continued to walk until Ash stopped upon a large building titled "Underground Guild House." He walked up to the front counter as rain continued to pour from the sky.

"Ritchie," Ash spoke. "We have some refugees."

A young man about the same age of Ash approached from behind the counter. Ritchie sported a blue green jumpsuit and a blue trucker hat. On his feet he wore large boots that would make pounding noises as he walked. His bright orange-brownish hair was spiky just like Ash's.

"We've been getting a lot lately," replied Ritchie. "It's all because of this damn war. Hitomi."

A girl behind Ritchie that was using her labtop stood up and went outside to get the refugees. She is a close friend of Ritchie's that always wore glasses. Her purple hair was tied into a spiky ponytail. Hitomi is the guild's technician. Although she looked like a typical nerd, she was pretty nonetheless.

"This way please," she said.

May & her family followed Hitomi through the building. Claire told May it would be all right and began to walk with her.

Pikachu sat firmly on Ash's shoulder as Ash & Ritchie conversed.

"And these are some of the current reports on the war from the military," said Ritchie. "There's some objectives on there for you too."

"I'll look into it," replied Ash. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Ritchie.

Ash tucks the papers into his backpack and started walking to the nearby bar. He waved his hand as a farewell to Ritchie without looking back.

"This is where you guys will stay until you can get homes," said Hitomi.

She led them into one of the large shelter rooms. There were many beds in the room with lots of refugees sleeping.

"We have everything here to survive," she continued. "There's food, water, bathrooms. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

May & her family thanked Hitomi and she was dismissed. They chose beds near each other and started to talk to other people about the war. Claire had already became a friend to May as they spent their time talking.

"So tell me," said May. "What's your brother like?"

"Ah yes," replied Claire. "He's my older brother. I'm the adopted one. Ash is a mercenary of the military. He's also a member of the guild, 'The Underground.'"

"Uhh what exactly does this guild do?" questioned May.

"Well like most guilds we have missions and objectives given to us by the government," said Claire. "This particular guild works for the military, as a rescue team, and a special forces team."

"Wow," said May. "You guys must really be top-notch."

"Yeah I guess," shrugged Claire. "We have intensive training programs for the newbies in our guild or for people wanting to become a part of the guild."

This caught May's interest.

"Training program?" asked May. "Tell me what it's like?"

Claire went on to explain that anyone that wanted to become a guild member would have to go through the training program process. The programs would teach them the basics of combat and survival. After the basics, the person would get to choose what type of weapon fighting/fighting style program they would like to enroll in. The person would then be drafted/selected into his or her own roles & teams. Then the guild member will be able to take on missions set by the guild's higher authority (usually the government).

Walking through the hard rain, Ash finally made it to the local bar. A big lit sign above the door was titled 'The Drunken Aipom Bar.' Ash opened the door and stepped inside the bar. Many people gave him weird looks and stares. Most of the local people knew him. Many feared him. Even rumors were told of him. Ash was quite a guy to be reckoned with.

"Pika pi!" cried Pikachu.

He pointed towards someone who Ash knew.

Sitting at the arm wrestling table was a girl by the name of Flannery. Flannery has radiant red hair tied into one large spiky ponytail. The ponytail branches off into many spikes making her hair look somewhat 'flared.' She also wears the typical clothes of a 'rocker'. Her arms were accessorized with arm socks and spiked wristbands. Flannery's pants were also layered with chains and loose straps. She was occupied arm wrestling a large muscular man at the other end of the table. It seemed as though she was winning.

Ash walked over to the table and smiled at Flannery. She noticed him and smirked. Within a few seconds, she slammed the big man's hand onto the surface of the table creating a large thud. The crowd around them went wild as Flannery started to collect her money for winning.

"I told ya boys," said Flannery. "I don't lose in arm wrestling."

"We have some new reports on the war and also some things about Team Magma & Aqua," said Ash.

"Well then," replied Flannery. "Let's talk."

Both of them walked back to the guild house to discuss it with Ritchie.

Author's Note: Yes I know, no action in this chapter. I promise I'll write more, when the story is more set in stone.

End of Chapter 2.


	4. Into the Blue

Pokémon: The Final Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Author's Note: Trying to build up the story and brainstorm as I write each chapter. It's somewhat difficult. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three: Into the Blue

Our heroes were at the guild house discussing matters of new reports on Team Aqua.

"So then," said Flannery. "What the reports are telling us is that a Team Aqua base is near the Hidden Cerulean Village?"

"Yeah," replied Ritchie. "That's what the reports say."

"Eh, why would it be near Cerulean?" asked Flannery.

"Beats me," said Hitomi. "This is why you guys ought to check it out."

"Leave it up to us!" exclaimed Claire.

She leapt up and shot her fist into the air as a sort of 'victory' taunt.

"Hey now don't get too excited," replied Ritchie. "Gary's also on the job. He left awhile ago to investigate."

"Well let's not let him have all the glory then!" said Ash.

Ash, Flannery, and Claire turned around preparing to leave until Hitomi caught Claire's shoulder.

"Claire," said Hitomi. "May's enrolling into our training program. And we'd like you to be her mentor."

"Eh?" said Claire in surprise. "I'd love too!"

She turned around to see Flannery giving her a wink and Ash showing a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Go for it," said Ash.

"Okay," replied Claire.

Hitomi & her turned back around and walked into another set of hallways. Ash & Flannery both gave each other a nod and exited the guild house heading towards the whereabouts of the Aqua hideout.

Meanwhile, in other area in Kanto, was the main hidden base of Team Rocket. A long vast hallway is shown as Team Rocket grunts are lined up parallel to each other. At the end of the room was a large throne. This is the throne where Giovanni is supposed to be seated. However, it wasn't him on the seat. Two cloaked Rocket members are seen walking between the line of Rockets as they approached their new leader.

"My lord," said the male. "We have the whereabouts of the Chosen One."

"He's approaching an Aqua team base," added the female.

"We can't advance on him yet," replied the dark figure on the throne. "Team Aqua is in the way. We can't afford to fight with them on their own territory and against Ash at the same time. See to it that the both of you will still spy on him."

"Yes my lord," said both of them.

The leader simply waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. The cloaked Rockets disappeared within a second showing their impeccable speed.

Ash drove his sword into a Team Aqua droid. Team Aqua was known for having robot droids that are controlled by their members. The droid was sliced in half as a Aqua member leaped out in fright. Pikachu dashed forward and Head Bashed the Aqua soldier in the stomach knocking him out. Not far ahead Flannery tossed her chakrams (twin ring blades) to slice several other droids through the forest. The chakrams sliced through the many trees ahead. The droids exploded as her weapons flew back into her hands. Her Pokémon, Typholosion, ran on ahead and blasted fire at some more oncoming soldiers. Acting as a guide, Hitomi talked to Ash & Flannery on an intercom system. Ash & Flannery had earpieces to hear Hitomi from the guild house. From there Hitomi had access to computer systems and tracking devices to help them on their mission.

"Flannery," said Hitomi. "Three more droids behind you."

"Got it!" replied Flannery.

She swung around and tossed her chakrams at the three droids. The blades swung in a circular fashion and sliced through the robots clean. They all exploded after being cut. The explosions caused a lot of smoke to go around. Ash stood around with his sword out as he waited for the smoke to vanish. As the smoke started to clear away he saw a dark, blurry figure far ahead. It was none other than the mercenary, Gary Oak. Like they say in the rumors, Gary wears a black t-shirt with purple cargo pants. His pants have many pockets and straps. He also wears gloves on both his hands and a large purple scarf around his neck. His weapon is the katana, which he can transform into a buster blade ((FF7 Cloud's sword)). Standing next to him was his Pokémon, Umbreon. A horde of Aqua members surrounded Gary. Mightyenas and Crobats glared at him. He sheathed his katana and stood there calmly with his eyes closed.

"Heh," said an Aqua member. "You sure are cocky, eh? Do you think you can actually take all of us?"

"Hmph," replied Gary. "It's more like you're the cocky one."

"Hah!" said the Aqua member. "Who do you think you are?"

Ash knew exactly what Gary would say. Gary had a famous line of only four words. And those four words could strike fear into the strongest in the lands.

"Gary Oak is here," said Gary.

The Aqua members' eyes widened at the sound of his name. All of them froze as he began to speak again.

"Umbreon," said Gary. "**Faint Attack….**"

The area around them started to grow dark. Within a quick flash, Umbreon glowed with a dark aura and attacked all the Aqua members at once. After the darkness cleared away, every single Aqua member around Gary falls at the same time. The Aqua member who was talking to Gary started to speak before he died.

"What….happened?" he questioned.

"Umbreon's special attack is Faint Attack," replied Gary. "Within the darkness he can travel at an immeasurable speed and attack you from behind. A shadow technique."

The Aqua member died as Gary continued to advance to the front door of the Aqua base. Ash simply smiled at what he saw.

-Ash-

Gary Oak sure lives up to the name and rumors of him. This has got to be the second time I've seen him in battle. He's great like they say, but not **THAT** great. I could take him.

-End POV-

Many people were scared Gary Oak. Ash knew he wasn't scared of many things. And he sure isn't scared of Gary. Gary stormed the building as Ash continued to fight outside. A flurry of daggers flew at Ash. He turned his back and blocked them with his blade. Out on a tall tree branch he could see an Aqua member. However, this wasn't an ordinary member. She had a tattoo on her arm indicating it was an Team Aqua Admin.

"I see the stories about you are correct," said Admin Shelly. "The name's Shelly."

Ash smiled, as he was about to say his famous line. A line that defined who he was.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" exclaimed Ash.

"I know," replied Shelly. "And if I'm more correct, you should be handle to put up a good fight."

"Come and see for yourself!" said Ash.

"Gladly," said Shelly.

She tossed out her Pokéball and a Golduck popped out. Pikachu engaged Golduck as Shelly leapt towards Ash tossing hordes of daggers at him. Ash did a barrel roll and continued to run in a circular direction heading towards Shelly. He blocked the nearest amount of daggers and threw a slash at Shelly. She ducked as the sword sliced an entire tree in half. Shelly did a back flip kicking Ash straight in the face. He stumbled backwards and against a tree. He looked up to see the Aqua Admin flying straight towards him. Shelly missed an attack when Ash moved his head to the side. She drove her dagger into the tree missing completely. Ash thrusted his foot into her gut and swung around in a circle lifting his sword and swinging. She blocks with the dagger and is thrown back by the impact. The force sends her sliding backwards far. Shelly stabs the ground with her dagger to stop skidding.

Golduck was dodging Pikachu's lightning attacks quite swiftly and skipped forward to land a scratch on the mouse. Pikachu got scratched and was thrown into a tree. Golduck dashes forward as Pikachu jumped out of the way. Golduck misses the 'Scratch' attack. He clawed into the tree and got his hand stuck as Pikachu turned around. Golduck quickly shifted his gaze at the mouse again and shot a blast of water at it. Pikachu got hit full force but continued to volt the water. The water acted as a conductor of the electricity. The electricity traveled up to Golduck and shocked him immensely. Golduck collapsed on the floor unconscious as Pikachu stood his ground breathing heavily.

Ash knocked Shelly back again with his sword. Although she blocked with her daggers, the sword kept knocking her back due to the force. Ash saw that she was vulnerable after the impact and swung his sword one last time. Suddenly, a huge net fell on him. The weights tied to the net held him to the floor as he struggled.

"Dirty trick!" cried Ash.

Shelly stood up and smirked as a ninja jumped out of a tree landing behind Ash. She was a ninja of the Hidden Cerulean Village. ((There are ninjas in this universe)) Ash knew very well who she was. He closed his eyes in anger and started to speak.

"Misty!" said Ash. "How could you?!"

Misty sighed. Ash took another glimpse at her. She had on a dark blue, baggy ninja outfit with the sleeves cut. On her arms she wore sky blue arm socks. A red scarf hung around her neck and her shiny red/orange hair was tied into a short ponytail at the corner of her head. On her face she wore a skin-tight mask matching her ninja outfit.

"Simple," replied Shelly. "Team Aqua has hired the Cerulean Ninja Clan to help us in this war."

Ash had a surprised look on his face as he turned back to look at Misty. Her eyes were closed.

"It's true," she said. "I'm sorry Ash. It was a mission. And ninjas must put the mission before anything else."

Ash & Misty had a history together. Before Team Aqua, and before the world war, Ash & Misty were fellow mercenaries. Serving under the "Underground" guild, they were partners in their missions and became great friends. They were both the age of 14 then. Because there was no war, ninja clans had very little to do. Shinobi are 'weapons of war.' They serve those who hire them and their jobs are always with war. And because there was no war, Misty wasn't obliged to her clan at the time. Their relationship started to build. For once in his life, Ash thought he was in love. Until, the world war began, all because of the start of Team Magma & Team Aqua. Misty was torn apart from Ash because she was a ninja. And ninjas were to serve their clan during times of war. She had to return back to her village. Her farewell to him was the last time they ever saw each other.

((More of their past will be explained throughout the fanfic, possibly through flashbacks.))

Ash felt heartbroken laying there within the net. Pikachu came back and head butted Shelly in the stomach.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

Within seconds, Flannery's chakrams slashed Ash's net to pieces. She came for his rescue. Shelly got up from the ground and heard her captain speak to her through an earpiece.

"Shelly you need to retreat now!" said the boss. "Aqua's base is falling apart."

"Damn it!" she said. "You haven't seen the last of us, Ketchum!"

Misty tossed a smoke bomb on the ground and they both vanished. Ash sheathed his sword as the smoke cleared. He stared coldly at the ground with his cap tilted down. Flannery looked at him in concern and noticed she couldn't see his eyes. They were hidden in the shadows of his cap. A moment of silence ushered. Then Pikachu tugged on his leg. Ash glanced at Pikachu and started to walk back home. Flannery followed him behind. Hitomi was heard on the intercom.

"Mission accomplished!" she said.

_Yeah. Why did it have to be this way…Misty?_

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Took awhile to write this one.

End of Chapter 3.


	5. Preparation

Pokémon: The Final Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Author's Note: Here is where I introduce some more familiar characters. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Preparation

Ash was laying on his bed staring out the window. Rain splattered continuously on the window as many thoughts raced through his head. On the opposite side of the room was another bed where his sister, Claire, was humbly sleeping. A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in," answered Ash.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal May.

"Umm sorry to bother you," she said.

"It's okay," replied Ash. "I'm not tired yet. Uh, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

May stepped into the room and closed the door softly trying not to wake up Claire. She looked Ash in the eyes and started to speak.

"I never really got to thank you for rescuing us the other day," answered May. "I just wanted you to know…I really appreciated that. And I'm in your gratitude."

"Eh, it was nothing," said Ash. "It was within my power to save you guys. And so I did."

Claire woke up and started yawning. She scratched her head and noticed May inside the room.

"Oh hi May," greeted Claire. "Are you spending the night in our room?"

"Huh?" asked May. "Oh I came here to talk to Ash."

"Is that so?" replied Claire. "Well I'm sure you could crash here if you want. I mean the refugee shelter is so BORING! If that's okay with you, Ash."

"It's okay with me," said Ash.

Ash climbed off his bed and headed to the closet to get a sleeping bag.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

"Wait a minute," said May. "That's not right. I should be the one on the floor."

"You're the guest," replied Ash. "You're also a girl. I can't treat you like that."

Without hesitation, Ash sets up the sleeping bag and climbs inside it. May smiled at his generosity and slipped into his empty bed. Ash slowly dozed off to sleep as Claire and May had a short conversation.

-Ash-

To survive, to learn how to fight, it wasn't just for my sake but for others around me. As a boy, I've always learned the importance of protecting your friends and helpless people. I wanted to be a hero. Just like dad. I could barely save myself the other day with my encounter with Team Aqua & Misty. Claire, Brock, Ritchie, Rebecca, Misty, May…I must get stronger for their sake. I must protect my friends.

-End POV-

For the following months, Ash & his friends trained tremendously, all for the purpose to be able to fight their enemies and protect each other. May's training was going exceptionally well with Claire.

"You're doing very well for only a few months May," said Claire.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Claire. "Mostly just talented people progress this fast. I'm also gonna tell you that you have a high mana level. It must be in your genes."

"Mana?" asked May.

"Ah yes!" said Claire. "Mana is the life force that drives the planet and everything living. It is the core of life energy and there cannot exist life without mana. It is the most valuable resource to life, even more than water. It can also be manipulated into a force, which then is known as 'magic.' You have a high mana level means that you will be able to manipulate and control magic more efficiently and just simply better. It is a gift."

"Wow," replied May. "I'm very fortunate for that."

"So what will you choose for your weapon training?" asked Claire.

"You know," said May. "I hadn't really thought about it yet."

"That's okay!" exclaimed Claire. "The guild's weapon ceremony is just around the corner. You will make your decision there in front of the guild."

Ash's sword clashed with Flannery's chakrams as they stared at each other's eyes fiercely. They both pushed off with their weapons backing both of them away about 20 feet. They were indeed training.

"I see you haven't gotten rusty yet Flannery," said Ash.

"Yeah well I'm not a slacker like you Ketchum," replied Flannery.

"We'll see about that!" cried Ash.

They continued to engage each other in combat training. Their Pokémon were released and also training. Ash's Sceptile and Charizard were fighting with immense power. The whole team were training in the plains nearby the city. The plains gave them a large open amount of space to fight. Ritchie stood from afar watching Ash & Flannery clash. He had his spear out and was ready to switch turns with one of the two to train. Ash & Flannery stopped for a few seconds to take a breath again. And suddenly, Gary Oak walked up to them. He glanced at Ash.

"Mind if I train here, with you guys?" he asked.

"Of course we don't mind," said Flannery.

"Yeah, the more people, the better!" exclaimed Ash.

Gary nodded and walked off to get a far distance from the two. His Umbreon joined the other Pokémon. Gary began concentrating his energy and swinging around his sword in the air. He was practicing more of his sword techniques.

Both Ash & Flannery were very worn out. Flannery launched towards Ash and swung her chakrams once more. Ash guarded with his sword. However, this time, the sword broke into two pieces. Alarmed, Ash fell to the ground and picked up his weapon.

"Damn," said Ash. "Flannery you have a hard hit."

"Oh," replied Flannery. "Whoops!"

Ash chuckled as she smiled. Gary shook his head.

_Great, now I have to get it forged._

It's been awhile since his sword had broken. He went back into town walking through the busy streets of Pewter City. Ash walked into a nearby blacksmith. The door creaked open as he could hear the sounds of pounding steel. Brock was seen forging a sword. He was wearing an apron and his face had black smudges on it.

"Hey Brock!" greeted Ash.

"Oh hey Ash," said Brock. "What can I do for ya?"

Ash held up his broken sword.

"Heh," said Brock. "I'll fix that up for ya. Free of charge!"

"Hey, wait a minute," replied Ash. "What's the catch?"

"The catch eh?" asked Brock. "YOU HAVE TO SET ME UP FOR A DATE!!!!"

Ash rolled his eyes as Brock clamped his hands together and looked into the ceiling all dreamily. Brock was having another fantasy about girls again.

"Okay," said Ash. "I got the right person!"

"GREAT!" replied Brock. "Thanks Ash!"

Brock started work on Ash's sword.

"I'll be back," said Ash. "In about a few hours."

Flannery stood on the corner of the street with her arms crossed. Her foot was tapping on the sidewalk impatiently as she stood there. Ash stood next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"There he is," said Ash.

Down the sidewalk was an eager Brock running straight towards them. Brock was wearing his casual clothes: a brown jacket, a green shirt underneath, and dark khaki pants. He waved and stopped in front of Flannery to grab her hands. He kneeled before her in an awkward way. She blushed as he started to speak.

"Oh my!" said Brock. "What an amazing sight, Ash! Flannery, you are so beautiful!"

Flannery replied by grabbing him as his ear. She pulled his ear next to her lips.

"If you're going to be my date," she started. "NEVER do that again. Or anything embarrassing for that matter."

She closed her eyes and dropped him on the sidewalk. Doing her peace (hand sign) pose and winking her eye, Brock slowly got himself up.

"Feisty," said Brock. "I LOVE IT!!!"

He leaped into the air to embrace Flannery in a hug, only to be followed by a kick to the gut.

"All right Brock," said Flannery. "Let's get going. Ash, you so owe me for this!"

"Uhh right!" replied Ash. "Have a nice time guys! Don't worry! I'll make it up to you!"

Ash waved as he darted off away from the blind couple. He ran down the street until he noticed a familiar person.

"May!" shouted Ash.

She turned around to see him.

"Hi Ash!" she exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" asked Ash.

"I'm just going to check this nearby flower shop," she replied.

Ash was bored so he decided to come with May.

Meanwhile, Claire & Pikachu were taking a stroll in the Pokémon Park. She placed her hands on the back of her head and walked with her elbows pointing out. Claire was busy admiring the clouds in the sky. Pikachu walked near her sniffing lots of plants on the way. Her Pokémon, Plusle, was on the other side of her scouting for plants also. The Pokémon loved plants for some reason, mainly flowers. Hidden in the branches of the trees were two Rocket grunts. Accompanying them was a Wobbufett and a Meowth.

"Wobbufett," said the male. "Stop wiggling!"

"Shut up you idiot!" said the female. "They'll hear us!"

Claire heard the commotion and looked up at the tree in question. The Rockets noticed she was looking straight at them. Suddenly, the tree branches broke as they collapsed into the grass. They were all tangled in a pile and quickly got to their feet. Claire recognized them immediately. They were Team Rocket, Jesse & James. She sighed at the sight of them.

"Prepare for trouble!" yelled Jesse.

"And make it double!" replied James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth!" added Meowth. "That's right!"

"WOBBUFETT!!!" Wobbufett interrupted.

Claire whipped out her bow with an arrow already armed. Pikachu and Plusle charged with voltage and charged towards Team Rocket.

To be continued… 

Author's Note: Still waiting for the real story to pick up? I am too. It'll come around soon.

End of Chapter 4.


	6. The Wish Maker

Pokémon: The Final Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Author's Note: Working on some more character introductions. Yay!

Chapter 5: The Wish Maker

Max stepped outside of a large school building with a wide grin on his face. He had just recently graduated from Mage School. In this class, he is considered a prodigy. He was only 12 after all. Max was wearing a green sweater and blue navy pants. On his head was a brown, pointy mage hat. His classmate, Dawn (Hikari for Japanese) walked out of the building behind him. She had the hair color of turquoise and a pink/white cloak on. For her head, she wore a pink beanie.

"Max!" she yelled.

"Hey!" replied Max.

"Congrats on your graduation!"

"You too, Dawn."

"So where are you headed after all this?"

"I think I'm going to go find my sister. Refugee reports say she's in Pewter City, at a certain guild house. Where are you headed?"

"Gee, I don't know! I was hoping I could come along with you. I really don't have anywhere to go after here…"

"Well tomorrow we start on our adventure!"

"Alright!"

Unknowing to everyone around him, Max carried a strange object in his backpack. It was a crystal formation that occasionally talked to him. And only he could release the creature within.

Claire fired a multitude of arrows at Team Rocket as they dispersed. James tossed a tear gas grenade at Claire. She saw it coming and jumped out of the way, only to stand on top of a pit fall trap. She screamed and fell into the pit.

"I hate these things!" she yelled.

Meowth whipped out a rubber rope and lassoed Pikachu and Plusle. They continued to helplessly shock the rope.

"Man ya twerps don't get it do ya? Tis here is rubber! Ain't no electricity coming through dat!" said Meowth.

"WOBBUFETT!!!" added Wobbufett.

Jesse sighed at its voice.

Claire was struggling to find a way out of the deep pit. James & Jesse started laughing as they nabbed Pikachu & Plusle to make their escape. James was busy laughing until a swift kick landed on his face. The kick sent him driving into the ground and dropping Pikachu. Jesse noticed her fallen comrade and got chopped on the back of her neck. She fell down dropping Plusle. Meowth screamed in fright and stood there paralyzed because before him stood a Pokémon ranger.

"The name's Jackie," said the ranger. "Jackie Walker! Ace Pokémon ranger!"

Jackie gave a 'thumbs up' sign and a big smile. His teeth shined. Meowth continued to scream. Jackie quickly untied Pikachu & Plusle. They were really angry as Team Rocket started to cower in fright.

"Now wait a minute Pikachu," said Jesse.

"Let's talk this through!" added James.

"PLEASE!" said Meowth.

"Pika…" said Pikachu. "CHU!!!!!"

"PLUS!!!!" added Plusle.

With the combined voltage of the two Pokémon, Team Rocket was shocked to the extremes. The electricity sent them flying through the air.

"Looks like…" said Jesse.

"Team Rocket's…" added James.

"BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" they all said simultaneously.

Wobbufett's cry could be heard from the sky as Team Rocket disappeared like a shining star.

"HELP!!!" cried Claire.

Jackie smirked and went over to the pit fall to see Claire standing in there. He lended her a hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks," said Claire.

"No problem!" replied Jackie. "The name's Jackie Walker! Top Pokémon ranger!"

Claire blushed as he stood up doing 'weird' poses.

"Now remember kid," said Jackie. "Get lots of rest, study hard, and stay in school!"

Claire gave a confused look as Jackie smiled once again. With that smile, he darted off away from her. She shook her head at the thought of such a wacky ranger.

"He probably sensed more danger," said Claire. "Come on guys, let's go home."

The weapon ceremony was being held at the Underground Guild. May was called forth to a table of many weapons scattered upon it. Different types of swords, axes, bows, staffs were seen, all ready to be chosen. May was wearing a bright red cloak and a bandana tied over the top of her head. She was eyeing the weapons closely.

"What will she pick?" asked Flannery.

"She will pick the WEAPON OF LOVE!" yelled Brock. "My love for you Flannery!"

At this comment, Flannery bopped Brock on the head until he stumbled upon the floor.

"Maybe she'll go for the sword!" added Ash.

"Pssh, bows are way better," said Claire.

Everyone was surprised to see her walking back down the line with her weapon of choice.

"You chose the staff?" asked Claire in surprise.

"Uhh yeah…" replied May grinning.

"I TOLD YOU FLANNERY!!!" cried Brock. "THE STAFF IS THE WEAPON OF LOVE!!!!"

Brock knew he had it coming. Flannery pounded him back towards the floor. His face cracked the floor tiles as she looked away. Ash & Claire fell on the floor laughing. Later that day, the night became stormy again. Ash & May were conversing while touring the many hallways of the guild house. Max & Hikari were at the front counter of the building talking to Ritchie.

"So you say your sister is May Birch?" asked Ritchie.

"Yes," replied Max. "That's right. I'm looking for her."

"Yeah," said Ritchie. "She's inside."

"Probably with Ash," added Rebecca.

She blushed and clamped her hands in a romantic fantasy sense. She looked at Ritchie and fluttered her eyes dreamily.

"NO WAY!" yelled Ritchie pointing at her. "STOP DOING THAT!"

She knew how nervous Ritchie got whenever girls messed around with him. She stood up.

"I'll bring you to her," said Rebecca. "Follow me."

Dawn & Max started to follow Rebecca. Flannery & Brock were on the balcony looking towards the starry night. Brock continued to stare at Flannery. She had a slight blush and sighed.

"Brock," said Flannery. "If you try anything romantic with me right now, I'm going to bust your head into that wall."

"Oh Flannery," said Brock. "I just love the your violent ways!"

"You never learn, do you?" she added.

He embraced her in a sudden hug. Brock was waiting to get pounded again. But for some reason, she just stood there, taking it. She closed her eyes as Brock continued to hold her.

"I'm too lazy to kick your ass again," said Flannery. "You'll probably just end up doing it again."

"Now you're talking!" said Brock.

"Alright, time's up!" replied Flannery.

"WHAT?" asked Brock.

Brock was kicked into the head as Flannery smashed him into a wall.

"Save it for tomorrow," she said. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Can I come along?" said Brock.

"NO!" yelled Flannery.

She kicked him again while he was on the floor. He twitched and laid there.

Maybe I'll just sleep on the floor. I'm getting used to this lately.

Flannery climbed onto her bed and laid there. She looked back at Brock.

"If you try anything funny while I'm on here," she said. "I WILL KILL YOU."

Brock gulped and laid there in fright.

"MAY!" cried Max.

"Max!" she yelled back.

The brother & sister were reunited. Ash & Dawn recognized each other immediately. After a long conversation, everyone was introduced to one another and they learned that Ash had met Dawn during his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. However, his Pokémon trainer days were over, due to the ongoing war and chaos in the world.

Claire was busy sleeping as a dark figure was seen on her balcony. He wore a red short-sleeved jacket with a black shirt underneath, tan cargo shorts, and red/black/white shoes. His hair was blonde and fluffy spiky. His smile lighted his teeth. He was none other than Jack "Jackie" Walker, top Pokémon ranger! A Team Rocket member appeared standing on the railing of the balcony in a dark corner.

((Jackie Walker is in fact, the Pokémon ranger from the ninth movie, Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea!))

"What do you want Hun?" asked Jackie.

Hun is a Team Rocket member. He is in fact, a captain, meaning he is in quite a high position in the organization. Hun had a strange hairstyle, the corners of his head had spikes of hair poking out. His side hair was also girlishly long going past his cheeks and chin. He had the eyes of a girl/feminine guy. However, his voice was somewhat deep.

((Think typical feminine anime guy! Hun is from the Raikou specials of Pokémon Chronicles. In the American dub, he is a girl. In the original Japanese episodes, he is a guy.))

His outfit was a typical Rocket uniform except for his pants. His pants were hakama-styled (samurai pants). His shirt was also slim-fit, imposing his feminine personality.

"I'm looking," replied Hun. "For the chosen one."

Jackie's eyes widened in shock.

"You know who I'm talking about," said Hun. "I also seek…the Wish Maker. You sensed him too, didn't you?"

"Even if both of them were here," replied Jackie. "You'd have to get through me first!"

Jackie held onto his dagger strapped to his belt. Fastened to Hun's belt was a katana.

"I'm asking you," said Jackie. "To leave at once."

"I'm afraid," replied Hun. "That I **can't** do that."

To be continued… 

Author's Note: There will be a part 2 to this.

End of Chapter 5.


End file.
